


Blair-ku

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A S2P2 diversion, set between the fountain and the 'back rent' scene.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair-ku

Blair-ku

by Helen W.

"Are you awake now, Mr. Sandburg? You'll be fine. How are you feeling?" 

Wow, that's almost a haiku. No, wait, that IS a haiku. Cool. 

"Please open your eyes.  
I'd like to give you a quick  
examination."  


He's still at it. 

I like this doctor  
but I'm really exhausted  
so I'll stay like this.  


So there. 

The stethoscope feels  
very cold against my chest.  
Do I deserve this?  


Oh, shit. 

My head hurts like hell,  
they have me under blankets,  
and my hair is damp.  


The fountain - Alex  
must have hit me and pushed me  
into the water.  


And then what happened?  
I saw the jaguar, the wolf.  
And Jim chose my life.  


Wow. Damn, Jim's gonna be messed up. 

My eyes are still closed  
but I can tell that Jim's here  
hanging back, silent.  


I should stop this mad  
haiku abuse and face him --  
find out what's been wrong.  


Or if they know where  
Alex is or where the nerve  
gas is or what the plan is or why I'm not dead or...  


Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!  
But the doctor says I'm fine  
And I take deep breaths -  


Calm. Or else I'll freak  
Jim out still more and when his  
ice breaks we all drown.  


I'll keep my eyes closed  
for now, count my syllables  
to keep my thoughts in check.  


He takes my still hand.  
"Hang in there, buddy," he says  
"I'll be back later."  


Okay, go get her.  
I'll stay here and try to fit  
seasonal imagery  


into my ramblings  
so that the haiku police  
go easy on me. 

*** The End ***





End file.
